Let's Review Movies! NARUTO STYLE!
by princessbinas
Summary: The Team Seven Genin review some movies. Prepare for the disasters of this review gone wrong just like the movie. But let's say there are tons of references to the future of the anime. Last time: Sharknado/Next time: The Hobbit
1. Sharknado

**Binas:** Sorry folks but it had to be done... Enjoy seeing the Naruto cast comment on the stupidest film ever made (Next to The Last Airbender movie, which I never seen but never want to).

* * *

.

* * *

"First up to review this crazy SyFy film, Sharknado, is no other than Naruto Uzumaki... Try to not make it a big scene boss.", Konohamaru said.

"Okay. I will try not to but this will be an honest one I will say.", Naruto said picking his ear.

"So what did you think of the special effects?", Konohamaru asked.

"Trash! I can do better than that horror they call a _movie_! I think the whole 'Make Out Paradise' movie would have been a better choice to have seen.", Naruto said.

"Wouldn't you have gotten kicked out?", Konohamaru asked.

"Not if I used my awesome Jutsu!", Naruto boasted.

The screen shows Naruto using his Sexy Jutsu.

"Boss this is a review for the school paper _not_ a make out club!", Konohamaru said, "Can you at least tell us what you think of the plot line of the movie?"

"So bad it was good! Even _I_ know sharks can't survive on land! Well unless they are anything like Kisame. Don't tell anyone I know what his name is! Pervy Sage would kill me if he found out I went digging through his stuff!"

"You have my word boss. Now what about the last few scenes?", Konohamaru said.

"All I will say is that it was just wrong... I mean the guy gutted the shark from the _inside_ with a _chainsaw_! YUCK! How he wasn't chewed up is beyond me! Then the make out scene where the husband and girl were covered in _blood_ was gross but the husband _kissing_ his wife while covered in _blood_ was just disgusting! It 'sounds like 'Make Out' material' as Pervy Sage said during the movie! I hope I never have to see anything like that again!", Naruto said in complete disgust.

* * *

"Now we move on to Sakura Haruno!", Moegi said, "Can you tell us about the movie in your eyes?"

"It was so horrible it was actually funny. What kind of crazy guy wants to make a movie about a tornado that have sharks inside it that _survive_ in the _air_?!", Sakura said.

"Did you get to hear everything in the movie?", Moegi asked.

"No. Naruto was berating the movie the entire time and almost got kicked out for being too loud and throwing popcorn and his drink at the screen. He only got lucky when he used his Sexy Jutsu. Why he invented that is beyond me but I gave him a good punch to make him undo it.", Sakura said.

"What scene did you dislike most?", Moegi asked.

"The last one I have to agree with Naruto. It was just creepy, gross, and weird. I rather watch Gai give Kakashi a piggy back ride.", Sakura said.

"Did someone want me, MIGHTY GAI, to give my rival a piggy back ride?!"

Gai picked up Kakashi.

"Gai... Can you put me down?", Kakashi asked.

Gai threw Kakashi up into the air, making him scream. Kakashi landed on Gai's back. Udon picked up a trumpet and played it as Konohamaru zoomed the camera in on the two.

"I'm gonna kill you Gai...", Kakashi said in annoyance.

"NONSENSE! WHERE'S YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH?!", Gai crowed and started running around the training field with Kakashi hanging on for dear life.

"GAI! PUT ME DOWN!", Kakashi yelled and threatened to use his Sharingan on Gai.

Sakura stood there weirded out with her team mates, who had just arrived in the area.

"I stand corrected... This is very creepy and even weirder when they are in motion...", Sakura said.

"Don't forget how wrong it is...", Naruto said sweat dropping.

Sasuke face palmed in dismay and made a hand sign.

"This will stop them... FIRE STYLE! FIRE BALL JUTSU!", Sasuke said and blew fire at Gai and Kakashi, stopping the piggy back ride.

"Sasuke?", Lee asked as he readied for giving Sasuke a piggy back ride.

"Oh _heck_ no! _Forget it_!", Sasuke said and kicked Lee in the rump.

Udon took the mic and approached Sasuke.

"We are here to interview you guys for the school paper on the movie Sharknado. Can you give us any last thoughts before the camera needs new batteries?", Udon asked.

"It was stupid. Even the Dead-Lasts can do a better movie. Heck! What where the creators even thinking? Naruto's pranks are far more entertaining!", Sasuke said.

"Is that so you jerk?", Naruto asked with a smug look and pointed to the Hokage Monument.

The monument was now covered in paint and toilet paper. Sakura fummed as Sasuke went into shock.

"How?! You where?! NARUTO YOU LOSER! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT PRANK AGAIN?!", Sasuke stuttered at the quickness of the prank being done.

"I had already sent out my clones to do that, to make it record time to show that I'm better than everyone! The chase will begin in 3... 2...", Naruto said as he looked at his non-existent watch.

"NARUTO YOU CROSSED THE LINE AGAIN!"

"Bye!", Naruto said and ran away laughing.


	2. The Hobbit

**Binas:** I decided to make a one shot series where Team Seven reviews the movies I have seen. Yes they will be reviewing. Today we only have Naruto for the review because I slept through majority of the film. It was that boring so this one will be really short.

* * *

The Hobbit

* * *

.

* * *

"So Boss, we are here this week to review the movie 'The Hobbit'. Can you describe it for us?", Konohamaru asked.

"Sorry to say this but I slept through it. The Dwarves invading Bilbo's home was kinda funny. Their manners remind me of Sasuke when he calls me a loser.", Naruto said.

"NARUTO!"

Sakura punched Naruto into the ground.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU COMPARE _MY_ SASUKE TO _THOSE_ DWARVES! CHA!", Inner Sakura screamed through Sakura's mouth.

"Can't I have some fun and insult him back?", Naruto asked nursing his head.

"NO YOU IDIOT!", Sakura screeched and started popping her knuckles.

Sakura punched Naruto at a grand distance of 225 meters. Naruto was lucky to have landed straight on a hospital bed when he blacked out from the force of that punch.


End file.
